


angel radio

by WinchesterLuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterLuck/pseuds/WinchesterLuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first thing I have ever written, ever.</p><p>be kind</p><p>I am also working on the Dean / Cas side of the story as a seperate piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	angel radio

angel radio

Gabriel was back on team free will, and had seemed to have developed a conscience. Dean had forgiven him pretty quickly, he did not actually remember dying over and over again at the tricksters hand, and archangels that are willing to help are in short supply.

Sam on the other hand was a harder sell. He had watched his big brother, who he idolized as a kid, and respected as an adult get killed over and over and over. Each time hurt more than the one before. The knowledge that tomorrow would be Tuesday, and on Tuesday dean dies, was really more than he could take, and forgiving the person who put him through all of that was no easy task.

Anyway, he told Gabriel that he forgave him, but forgiving and forgetting do not always come hand in hand.

So Gabriel flitted in and out of their lives, helping out when he saw fit, livening the room whenever he walked in and stealing Dean’s sweets.

Things went on like that for a couple of months before Sam realized he actually looked forward to the times when Gabriel was there, which was kind of funny, because the more he looked forward to the visits the more visits there were.

Then the gifts started showing up for Sam to find,little things usually. He never left them for anyone else, just Sam, and he never took credit, he also made sure Sam was alone when he found them. He never actually showed himself when Sam got them, so Sam assumed he dropped them and left, or just snapped them into being from wherever it was Gabriel went when he was not with them.

A cold bottle of water when he was thirsty.

A new remote when Dean stole the old one so Sam could not watch any more “educational bullshit”.

Pieces of fruit, or granola bars when Sam was hungry.

The new flannel shirt showed up one afternoon on baby’s passenger seat when the temperature suddenly dropped, blue and golden yellow, great color combo, but neither Dean nor him owned one that color. When he picked it up and saw it was him size so he put it on.It was soft like a bunny and kind of smelled like cotton candy. Dean never even noticed, or assumed it was Sam’s the whole time. That shirt quickly became Sam’s favorite and he wore it all the time. Every time Gabriel saw him wrapped in the blue and gold flannel he smiled a little more.

Then there was a new laptop when his died. It showed up sitting on top of the old one on the kitchen table. Sam opened it up and saw the note stuck to the screen.

user name : samsquatch  
password : iforgivegabe

Sam did not know if he should laugh or cry, he chose to laugh.

samsquatch ........ he typed in shaking his head.  
iforgivegabe ...... which strangely enough turned out to be true.

The home screen opened to a picture of Gabriel sitting in the middle of a pile of puppies, it was like a cuteness overload, and Sam did always have a weakness for puppies. He told himself he would have to change it later, but somehow he never did..

Then he noticed that all the files he though he lost had been transfered to the new computer. "Forget about forgiving Gabe, he is my new favorite" Sam said quietly. “I am going to hold you to that” Gabriel said from behind him, and in a flash he was gone.

More fruit.

More water.

Lots more visits, and slowly the two become very good friends. Sam looked forward to seeing Gabe .Somewhere along the line Gabriel became Gabe, but only when they were alone, or when Sam was thinking about him, (which was happening with astonishing frequency).

There were times when Sam would catch Gabriel out of the corner of his eye, and he swore he could see the mans aura, and it took his breath away. He would turn to look at him and it was gone, maybe never even there, just a figment of Sam’s imagination. Sometimes he would look up and catch Gabriel looking at him, which also kind of took his breath away.

Damn it, hanging out with Gabe was turning him into an asthmatic.

Sam had always considered himself to be straight, hell he was straight, but he realized he was developing a huge man crush on an impish archangel of the lord. He was actually more OK with this than he would have thought, partly because he knew that his feeling where one sided, and partly because he was NEVER going to act on them.

Then the ipod showed up.

The ipod was sitting alone on the middle of the bed when Sam walked into his room. It was a shuffle with no screen, you know the little on with the play controls on the front, and a clip on the back. It was bright red, sitting next to it was a matching pair if ear buds.Sam walked over and picked it up. He knew exactly who it was from . He turned it over and engraved on the back he saw:

s-  
every word  
-g

 

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound he thought and slipped the headphones in and switched the ipod on.

“I don’t want to miss a thing”....but it wasn’t Steven Tyler singing, it was Gabe, singing to him.

Sam didn’t know what to do, so he panicked.

How was he supposed to ignore his feelings, when the object of those feeling is singing him a hard rock ballad? He tore the headphones out and threw them on the bed, backing away as though they were a snake. Then he walked out and got a beer. Drinking while emotionally compromised was probably not a good idea, but there was no way he was not doing this sober.

He drank that beer quickly, threw the bottle in the recycle bin and got another one. He cracked the top on the new one, and went back to his room. He took a long sip and told himself he was being stupid. Obviously Gabriel had discovered his crush and was messing with him.

“every word”

That is what was got to him, that and the voice was Gabe’s.

Sam steeled himself and put the headphones back in. He did not hit play, his heart could not take hearing that again so he skipped to the next song.

“wicked game"  
again Gabe

This time Sam listened,and the pain he heard in Gabriel’s voice mirrored what he felt in his heart.A crush he could deal with, kind of, but being in love with another man was out of his realm. So he did what he could, he acted as though it wasn’t there, and went on with his life, but he somewhere in his heart there was a glimmer of hope for the first time in a long time.

Sam listened to that ipod all night. Each song sung by Gabe, each one telling him that he loved him. OK some were more about desire than love, but each one aimed at his heart.

The next afternoon Gabe showed up on the couch between Sam and Dean, looking for the life of him like it was his assigned seat. “hi guys” he said, as though Sam did not spend the last 14 hours being sweetly tormented by songs that were breaking his heart and ripping at his self control. Sam eeked out a strained hello, Dean greeted him with “The strawberry cheesecake ice cream is mine, keep it that way.” to which Gabriel answered ”Thats OK I really prefer moose-tracks” Sam nearly chocked on the water he was trying to swallow.

Gabriel never said a word about the ipod, or the fact that Sam was currently wearing the headphones, he just hung out like he always did, cracking jokes with the boys and eating deans candy (in his defense he did regularly restock it, but that was mostly so dean wouldn’t bitch).

It went on like that for the next few weeks, like it had never happened, even when they were alone. Sam was dying, he desperately wanted to figure out what to do, but he was getting no direction from Gabe so he settled back into the routine of sneaking glimpses, and shortness of breath.

Sam wore the headphones all the time, when he wasn’t listening to them they lay around his neck, and when he wanted to torture himself he would turn the ipod over and read the inscription

s-  
every word  
-g

it felt like a promise.

 

One of the things he and Gabe talked about when they were alone was their brothers, and how Dean and Cas had done such a wonderful job getting stuck in each others friend zone. Sam really did not want to think of his brother getting down and dirty with Cas. Gabe on the other hand wondered aloud, in detail.

It was decided that they would give them a push when the time was right, a friend zone this solid would be hard to shake up. Sam promised Gabe that he would call or text him as soon as the right opportunity arose.

In the mean time Sam was spending a whole lot of time with the headphones on tracing the words on the back of the ipod, and forever wearing that flannel shirt, that even after dozens of washes still smelled like the cotton candy that he was starting to imagine Gabe’s lips tasted like, and he was slowly accepting the fact that there was very little he wanted to do more than test his theory.

The opportunity to nudge Cas and Dean finally arose when Sam saw the sign for karaoke night. He knew what the music had been doing to soften his heart, hell to melt it, OK in all honesty to set it ablaze. He gave Gabriel a call as soon as it was Dean’s turn in the shower.Sam told Gabe about karaoke, and that he was going to need a reason for Dean to go back to the room alone. Gabriel assured him that he had it covered, but even when Sam pressed Gabriel would not give out any details. He told Sam to trust him, and when Sam said he did, he knew it was true, not just in playing match maker, but he really did trust him now. If he was going to be completely honest he loved him too, and he was determined to tell him tonight. He truly did not know how it would turn out, but he figured any answer was better than not knowing.

The boys both walked into the bar with a lot on their hearts. When Sam saw the beautiful woman across the bar he knew instinctively and immediately who she was, and when he said dibs, he sincerely meant it.

The woman was by far the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had light brown hair that almost touched her waist with a slight wave that made it look like it was moving, even thought it was perfectly still. Her skin was pale and flawless, her honey yellow eyes twinkled in merriment, and even when she was not smiling the corner of her beautiful lips still help an impish smirk. That smirk, and the twinkling golden eyes could not belong to anyone else.

There goes his breath again, “Maybe i should get an inhaler” Sam thought to himself.

She and Sam made eye contact across the bar and smiled, he was happy because he really thought this plan was going to work and because Gabe was currently a beautiful female. Sam had absolutely no problem being in love with someone who looked like that. He only wished that Gabe was always packaged like this.

There was a little bounce in his step as he approached the DJ and informed the nice man that he was choosing his brothers first song for him. He pointed at dean, handed the dude a pretty good tip, and asked him to cue up “angel” by aerosmith.

He was absolutely certain that if Dean actually had feeling for Cas this song would bring them to the surface. It was, after all, the song that played in his head when he thought of Gabe.

Dean walked to the stage, took the microphone and looked at the screen to see what terrible song his brother picked to “pop” his “musical cherry”. He was fully expecting “Barbie girl”, or some terrible girly, sugary pop tune. When the words “angel” “aerosmith” popped on the screen. dean walked over and took a seat on the stool that was sitting on the stage and started to sing.

I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enoughs enough I've suffered and I've seen the light

Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right

Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside  
Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love - I'm nothing but a begger  
Without your love - a dog without a bone  
What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone

Come and save me tonight

You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why

Baby , Baby

You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
you're my angel  
Come and take me alright  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight

 

He was self concise at first, but the farther into the song he got the more the word’s meaning set in. By the time the song was over he was meaning every word of he sang.

He did a great job, and the crowd gave him a very warm round of applause as he walked back to his barstool.

He sat back down next to his little brother, his head was spinning and he was more than a little confused.

Sam’s heart raced when he saw Gabe sashay up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear.He had been listening to Gabe sing to him on the ipod, but he never thought he would get to hear it in person, Sam actually had goosebumps. He watched the DJ hand him/her another mic.

The music started playing a familiar piano passage, it took Sam a couple of seconds to realize what the song was. Gabriel put the microphone to his mouth and whispered “every word” as he looked into Sam’s eyes.

"I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)" by meatloaf

Gabriel started to sing to Sam, who was glad he was sitting because if he was standing he might have fallen down. He thought he might be having a heart attack. Their eye contact never broke as Gabe slowly walked toward Sam singing to him the whole time, the angel stopped right in front of the hunter and continued singing, he put the other mic in Sam’s hand and started slowly backing back toward the stage. Sam could not tear his gaze from the eyes, they shone with so much emotion. Sam got up and followed, he knew his part, and even more than that they were the words he was looking for to tell Gabe his feeling, so when his time came he sang from the heart.

 

And I would do anything for love  
I'd run right into hell and back  
I would do anything for love  
I'd never lie to you and that's a fact  
But I'll never forget the way you feel right now,  
Oh no, no way  
And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that

Anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that

Some days it don't come easy  
Some days it don't come hard  
Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end  
Some nights you're breathing fire  
Some nights you're carved in ice  
Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again

Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true  
I know you can save me, no-one else can save me now but you

As long as the planets are turning  
As long as the stars are burning  
As long dreams are coming true  
You'd better believe it, that I would do

Anything for love  
And I’ll be there until the final act  
I would do anything for love, and I'll take a vow and seal a pact  
But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way, tonight  
I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that

I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that

Some days I pray for silence  
Some days I pray for soul  
Some days I just pray to the god of sex and drums and rock 'n' roll  
Some nights I lose the feeling  
Some nights I lose control  
Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls

Maybe I'm lonely, that's all I'm qualified to be  
That's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep

As long as the wheels are turning  
As long as the fires are burning  
As long as your prayers are coming true  
You'd better believe it, that I would do

Anything for love  
And you know it's true and that's a fact  
I would do anything for love, and there'll never be no turning back  
But I'll never do it better than I do it with you. So long, so long  
I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that  
No, no, no, I won't do...

I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do...

But I'll never stop dreaming of you every night of my life, no way  
I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that

[SAM]  
Will you raise me up? will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold?

[GABE]  
I can do that  
I can do that

[SAM:]  
Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight?  
Can you colorize my life, I'm so sick of black and white?  
Can you make it all a little less old?

[Gabe]  
I can do that  
Oh no, I can do that

[SAM]  
Will you make me some magic with your own two hands?  
Will you build and emerald city with these grains of sand?  
Can you give me something I can take home?

[GABE]  
I can do that  
I can do that

[SAM]  
Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?  
Will you take me places I've never known?

[GABE]  
I can do that  
Oh no, I can do that

[SAM]  
After a while you'll forget everything  
It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling  
And you'll see that it's time to move on

[GABE]  
I won't do that  
I won't do that

[SAM:]  
I know the territory, I've been around  
It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down  
Sooner or later you'll be screwing around

[GABE]  
I won't do that  
No, I won't do that

Anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that

They both put their mics on the stool and Sam walked back to the other side of the bar with Gabe. “We need to talk” Sam croaked out the words, passed the huge lump in his throat. Singing like that, those words to Gabe had left his heart wide open, and he knew that if he did not tell him now he never would.”Let me go tell Dean that he doesn’t need to wait up for me.” He turned quickly, needing to break the spell, but never wanting it to end.

As Sam walked back to Dean he tried to formulate an escape plan, as it turns out it was not necessary, as soon as he was in earshot Dean told Sam that he needed to go back to the room, saying he was “beat” Sam told him that the pretty girl’s name was Gabby, and not to wait up for him. With that dean excused him self and slowly walked off in the direction of their room with an extremely confused look on his face.

Sam walked back to the other side of the bar to where Gabe was waiting for him. “Lets get out of here” Gabe whispered into Sam’s ear. S/he took Sam’s hand and led him out the dirty double glass door and to a room just two down from the one that Dean had just walked into.

Sam asked if it was him room to which Gabe replied “it is now”. They were barely through the door before Sam spun Gabby around and kissed her firmly as he picked her up and set her on the edge of the dresser pulling her body to his. Gabby was an enthusiastic participant, wrapping her legs around Sam’s waist and pulling him even closer.

Sam stopped suddenly, stepping backwards as his hands fell to his sides. his head dropped and he was completely silent.

“Sam, whats wrong?“ Gabe said through the lips of the pretty blond, and Sam knew that was exactly what was wrong.

Wrong lips.

Wrong face.

Wrong body.....

Right person, wrong body.

Sam took a step back and held out his hand. Gabby took it and Sam helped her off of the dresser, and led her over to the tiny table.

“Gabe I need you to do something for me.” Sam said sadly.

“Anything” was Gabe’s reply.

“I need you t be you.” Sam said with his eye closed. He heard the snap of fingers and when he opened his eye Gabby was gone and Gabe was sitting in the chair with a slightly hurt look on his face, and it took Sam’s breath away.

“I need to say a couple of things, and I could not say them to that face” Sam said slowly, he took a deep breath “I am sorry I held a grudge for so long, I am sorry I did not trust you” “ I know that you can have anyone you want, man or woman, but I hope with my whole heart that you want me. You are my first thought when I wake up, my last thought before I go to sleep, and the only dreams I have that are not nightmares star you, and yes most of them are incredibly sexual, but none of them have the body you just took of.

I think of YOU.  
I dream of YOU.  
I love YOU.

When I first saw you in that body I thought it was the answer to my problem. I am not gay, and you in a womans body should have been perfection, but instead I was missing this you, so I guess maybe I am gay, but I don’t care. I don’t care about any of the labels. I just care about you.

Gabriel, Archangel of the lord, I am completely and totally in love with you. I know you don’t feel the same way, and I understand”.

Sam never lifted his head, he couldn’t. He couldn’t stand to see Gabe’s face as he confessed his stupid one sided love. He couldn’t look into the golden eyes while tears slid from his.

Sam slowly stood, eyes never lifting from the ground. He turned to walk away, but Gabe’s hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him back. He gently took Sam’s face in his hands and turned it toward his own. Their eyes locked and Gabriel said “ You really don’t get it do you? I have been in love with you since the day I met you." With that Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel’s face. Not the beautiful face of woman from the bar, but the beautiful man before him.

They somehow found their way to one of the beds, it was all kind of a blur after that. Sam was not sure if they undressed themselves, each other, or had some angelic help from Gabriel. It really did not matter, in the end it was all the same. Sam had never been with another man. Gabe should have had centuries of hedonism to draw on, but instead he was just as innocent as the hunter, because for all of the sex in his past he had never been in love. They stumbled through their first time together, sometimes painful, sometimes awkward, but as equals, friends, and lovers. The second time way easier, and by the third they had come to the conclusion that it was worth the wait.

Sam drifted off to sleep sometime before dawn, Gabriel wrapped around him, Gabe’s face in the crook of his neck, and Sam’s face burred in hair that faintly smelled of cotton candy, and sex. He woke up when he got Dean’s text, Gabe snapped them into a respectable state before their brothers could come make their announcement. Gabe and Sam decided to keep their relationship to themselves for a little while, not out of shame because that was something Gabriel never had, and Sam really could not seem to muster any up either, he was just too damn happy. It was more like how you don’t announce your engagement at somebody else’s wedding, you know, let their love have the spotlight.

Eventually everyone knew they were a couple, they sat closer, smiled more and touched each other all the time. that and when Sam would go off to bed he no longer went alone. Dean probably would have noticed earlier, but he was making up for lost time with Cas.

Who would have thought, two of the straightest dudes on the planet falling for other men?

Apparently music really does sooth the savage beast.


End file.
